100 Words Challenge, Harry Potter Style
by Julia in Reverse
Summary: 100 RemusXSirius drabbles. Mostly ridiculous ones, but there may be some angst thrown in for good measure. Rating may change.
1. Fingers

Yeah, so I'm doing THREE 100 Word Challenges. Yes, I have no life. XD This one, unlike my RENT one, will probably not be in chronological order, so if the stories don't make sense together, they aren't exactly supposed to. :) So enjoy the wonderful RemusXSirius-ness! 3

Prompt One: Fingers

String Tricks

"Rem?"

"Hm?"

"What're you doing?"

Remus glanced up from the string that, to Sirius, seemed to be randomly wrapped around his long, pale, lovely fingers. "What do you mean?" he asked, looking back down and twisting his hands in such a way that a loop of string fell off of his left index finger.

Sirius frowned. "I mean, why the hell is there a bunch of string wrapped around your fingers?"

Remus looked up again, this time in surprise. "What? You mean you've never done string tricks before?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nope. Is that what you're doing?"

The werewolf nodded. "Yeah. It keeps my hands busy."

"Are they any fun?" his friend – well, actually, more than friend – asked.

Remus grinned. "I think so."

And so, looping the string around both thumbs and pinkies, he began a complicated and fast paced series of hand movements that Sirius assumed he was _supposed_ to be paying attention to, but quickly gave up on. He was far too busy watching Remus' fingers and thinking about certain _other_ places he'd like said fingers to be just then.

"And that's how you do Jacob's ladder," Remus finished with a flourish, bringing Sirius out of his daydream.

"What?"

The werewolf sighed. "Why do I even bother?"

"Because you love me," the animagus teased. "Now, come on," he said grabbing the other's hand.

"Wait, where are we going?" Remus asked.

"Somewhere your lovely fingers can leave that stupid string alone and play with something _else_ in private."


	2. Bad

Prompt Two: Bad

Want You Bad

It was a truth universally acknowledged that Remus Lupin was a goody-two-shoes. He was kind, thoughtful, caring, polite, blah, blah, blah, and all of those other things that make someone a good person. He was the complete opposite of the other marauders, but Sirius – and the others (but mostly Sirius, because, in his opinion, he was the only one who counted; after all, Remus was going with _him_, not James or Peter) – liked him anyway…well, most of the time.

Sirius loved that Remus was good. He liked the innocence, the shyness, the modesty, and, most of all, the irony (who'd ever heard of a good werewolf?), but sometimes he wanted Remus _bad_; _really_ bad. He wanted to see the wicked, bad-boy werewolf he knew was hidden underneath all of that goody fluff, because, to be honest, he was getting a little bored, and a bored Sirius Black was never a good thing.

Therefore, with that thought in mind, Sirius formed a plan to coax the bad out of Remus – subtly, of course. However, because it was Sirius, things didn't exactly go as planned, and this was mostly because Sirius didn't have a subtle bone in his body.

"Hey Remmie," he said, plopping down in the werewolf's lap. They were in the common room, and Remus had been sitting on the couch reading a book – surprise, surprise.

Remus cocked an amused, yet slightly irritated eyebrow. "What do you want Sirius?"

"I want you bad," Sirius said bluntly. _Oh, nicely done, Black_, he thought. _So much for subtle_.

Remus rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "First," he said, "you have horrible grammar. Second, just because _you_ have a hugely overactive libido, doesn't mean that I'm ready whenever you decide that you are."

Sirius shook his head. "No, no, no, that's not what I meant. Although," he added as an afterthought, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "I'm completely up for a go if you are."

Remus pushed his boyfriend off of him disgustedly, cheeks tinted a slight pink. "Honestly, Sirius, must you always be so lewd?"

"Oh, come on Rem! At least let me finish before you ignore me again!"

Remus sighed. "Fine. What did you mean?"

"I meant I want you _bad_," Sirius said again, leaning to whisper into the werewolf's ear. "You know, _naughty_."

Remus stared at him flatly, although the hue of his cheeks darkened significantly. "You interrupted me to tell me that you wanted me to be naughty." It wasn't a question.

It was Sirius' turn to flush. "Well, uh, yes."

Remus shut his book with a snap, and rose to his feet.

"Wait, Rem, I'm sorry! Don't go, I -,"

"Oh, Sirius, be quiet," his boyfriend snapped. "And meet me in the Room of Requirement in an hour. I'll show you just how naughty I can be."

Sirius' eyes widened, and then he grinned. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Remus looked back, eyes glinting with mischief. "You'll see."


	3. Intelligence

Prompt Three: Intelligence

That Boy's a Genius

Sirius Black was an extremely intelligent young man. As hard as that statement may be to believe, it is nonetheless true. In fact, it's because of his genius that his intelligence is so well hidden. He's spent years perfecting the projected persona of the endearing, oaf-like bad boy, who could be thicker than a troll a good eighty percent of the time. Under said façade, he was as smart and lovably dorky as one Remus Lupin, who, incidentally, was also the only person who knew about his boyfriend's secret intelligence.

It wasn't supposed to end up that way, though. No one was supposed to figure out Sirius' secret. Remus, sneaky bastard tat he was, just tricked it out of him.

Here it should be mentioned that Remus had suspected there must be more to Sirius' brain than just the peanut sized amount of intellect that he showed. It should also be stated that when Remus suspected things, he wanted to prove them, so the werewolf decided that he would, by any means necessary get Sirius to show he wasn't the dimwit he let on. And, because it was Remus, his plans actually worked.

The plan was simple; start b making common knowledge mistakes and se if Sirius corrected him. If so, move on to harder and harder trivia, until able to confront him with the proof. It was a long, drawn out process that took place over the course of several months, and Sirius never suspected a thing, because, while he _was_ a genius, he was going up against Remus Lupin. It was impossible to beat Remus at his own game.

So, in the end, his secret was tricked out of him by the person he most trusted. But, oddly enough, he was okay with that.


	4. Announce

Prompt Four: Announce

We're Gay Together

Sirius and Remus had been a couple for about a month. Or, rather, they'd been a _secret_ couple for about a month, because they'd yet to come out to their friends. This meant stealing kisses only when they were absolutely sure no one was around, and sharing secret touches, such as a brush of the hand or thigh, at mealtimes or in the halls. And, thus far, they'd been happy.

However, Sirius being…well, Sirius, chose to complicate things by deciding that he had "had enough of this sneaking around shit, and wanted to snog his boyfriend any time he wanted, dammit!" Therefore, he came to the conclusion that it was time for a little announcement. Remus, though reluctant, didn't protest too much. He was modest and shy about their relationship, but he hated all the sneaking around and lying, so it didn't take much to convince him.

Now, with that decided, they just had to come up with a plan of action. Remus was all for doing something subtle, but that wouldn't work for two reasons: subtlety was a foreign concept to Sirius, and there's pretty much no subtle way to say "Hey, we're gay together," subtly. The only thing he could hope for now is that Sirius wouldn't make a big scene about it. But he really should have known better; this _is_ Sirius we're talking about.

At lunch, a few days after they decided to tell James and Peter, Sirius spotted said friends entering the Great Hall, and walking far too slowly for his liking.

"Oi!! James! Peter! Get your lazy arses over here! Rem'n' I've got something to tell you!" he shouted, getting the attention of not only the other marauders, but half of the student body.

"Sirius!" Remus hissed, blushing.

"What?" he asked, oblivious to the werewolf's embarrassment.

"Could you _be_ any more tactless?" his boyfriend grumbled.

"What was that, Remus?" asked the animagus.

Remus sighed. "Nothing."

"Wotcher?" James asked, sitting down, followed by Peter.

"You see," Remus began, trying to talk before Sirius had the chance. "Sirius and I…well, we, er-."

"We're gay together," Sirius finished bluntly.

"Sirius!!!" Remus almost shouted, going as red as Arthur Weasley's hair.

"What!?" Sirius said for the third time. "We decided to tell them, so I told them!" He turned back to the others. "So, whaddaya think?"

James looked perfectly unconcerned. "I knew."

Peter, on the other hand, looked like he was going to have a heart attck. "I didn't!"

Everyone ignored him.

"You knew?" Sirius and Remus asked together, Remus still flushed with embarrassment.

"Of course," James shrugged. "Only a complete idiot wouldn't realize you two are mad about each other." He looked pointedly at Peter.

Sirius laughed. "Good point, mate."

Remus, however, frowned. "We were that obvious?"

James shrugged again. "To me, yes, because I know you both so well. I doubt anyone else knows, though."

Peter, oblivious to this conversation, was still trying to wrap his head around the confession. "Why didn't you tell me you were gay!?" he cried, almost as loudly as Sirius had to get their attention.

Almost every head turned in their direction.

James sighed and shook his head. "Well, I was right. No one knew about it; until now, that is."


	5. Day

Wow, yes, I'm sorry this one was so short. XD "Day" was a difficult prompt. I promise to try and keep the next ones longer, but be prepared to have some really short ones! OTL

Prompt Five: Day

The Nights We Felt Alive

Sirius hated the daytime. He hated the mind numbing work, the interaction with people he couldn't give two shits about, the dull routine. But what he hated most was his limited time with Remus.

Sirius wanted to spend every waking moment – and most non-waking ones too – with Remus, and everything got in the way during the day. There was almost no alone time whatsoever when the sun was up. Only when it was dark outside did Sirius begin to truly have a good "day."

When the moon was shining instead of the sun, that's when Sirius enjoyed himself. He got Remus all to himself, to do with as he pleased. He could snog the werewolf for as long as he wanted and proceed to more…intimate affairs without fear of being interrupted. Sure these nighttime escapades led to cranky mornings, but there was plenty of time to sleep during the day. That's what class was for, right?

So, yes. Sirius hated the daytime. It was only at might when he felt alive.


End file.
